bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Story
The Bee Mountain, a peaceful place with some Ladybugs bugging around, colorful and vibrant. But one force threaten to take it away. The Lord Evil of Darkness. He hates colors. He wants to take it away. He wants to destroy it. But destroying the colors means destroying the entire mountain. Without them, everything will be grey and black. Everything will be in deep sadness. The life force is draining. And the Rainbow Bear. The guardian of the colors, the hero of the mountain. Has tried to put a stop to it. But it failed. Lord Evil has shattered the Rainbow Crystal into 7 pieces, hide them and summons 7 different entities, each guards a different shards. The reason is because if the shards got separated, there are no more color source for the mountain, then the colors will start desaturating. To prevent this. Rainbow Bear has sacrifice his powers to make a "fake" crystal as a color source, then he became a grey bear. He decided to hide himself inside the 35 Bee Gate near the Strawberry Field. He want to save the world, but he has no choice left. He doesn't want everyone else worrying. So he make a fake case that he sacrificed himself but in fact, he only sacrifice his powers. He also hired Little Angel to guard the "fake" crystal. But the "fake" crystal has limited power. Its just a matter of time until... First, you need 35 bees. Go to the gate near the Stawberry Field. You will be greeted with a text saying: "you shouldn't be here". Then, you will meet Gray Bear (which is actually Rainbow Bear after sacrificing his powers. At first, he will tell the current situation, and he will also refuses your help. But, because your desperate help and the current situation. Gray Bear has agreed. He then give you a quest. After completing his quest. You will talk to Little Angel. She first said you're not worthy. but, with the permission of Gray Bear. She decided to open a portal and teleport you to the boss (the same applies until the 4th Boss). First Boss (Lv.9) Dialogue: ''' '''Who are you supposed to be... Huh? Trying to get the shards... Haha. Do you think a fool like you can get it... What? Doesn't give up. Well then, you asked for it. Knew it. What a fool. (if the player loses) No! No way! I'm... how can i lose?... (If the player wins) Health: 50000 Attack: Fireballs: Shoot 3 small sized fireballs straight at the player. Each deals 35 damage. Flametrower: Summon a long line of fire. Deals 20 damage per seconds if the player touches it. Big Fire: Create a huge fireball shoot towards the player. Slow but insta-kill. Rewards: 150000000 Honey, 1 Red Shard. Second Boss (Lv.10) Dialogue: Ara ara! Who is this little child wandering around here... Wanna play with me? Fufufufu... I'm afraid that you are... not "worthy" enough... Said what? You defeated my brother... I guess that i can play with you for a little bit, right? Playtime is not over yet... (If the player loses) Little child. I'm sure that we are gonna meet again.... Fufufu.... It's just a matter of time. Then we can play together. Again... (If the player wins) Health: 75000 Attack: Heart Lauch: Creates multiple small heart-shaped projectiles and shoots towards the player. Each deals 75 damage Purple Aura: Covers herself with a purple aura. This will reduce your bees damage by 50% and deals 50 damage if the player is inside the aura. The aura lasts for 12 seconds. Rewards: 165000000 Honey, 1 Purple Shard. Third Boss (Lv.10) Dialogue: Wait! I know who you are... You... You... What have you done... My siblings doesn't deserve this... Just look what you done... You need to... Revenge... Finally! (If the player loses) ... No... Even i can't stop you... (If the player wins) Health: 100000 Attack: Spike: Enlongiating his spike on his body. deals 65 damage on contact. Posionous Spikes: Shoot several spikes. Each deals only 10 damage on contact but will posion the player. Absorbtion: Create a green ray which deals 55 damage to the player if touched. It also heals the boss by 500. Vine: Summon a wine and whip around. If touched, deals 45 damage, also stun the player for 5 seconds. Rewards: 185000000 Honey, 1 Green Shard. At this point, when you talk to Little Angel again. A mysterious portal that sucks Little Angel, Gray Bear and the player. They will be teleported to a dimension. There is a tower consisting of the 45 Bee Gate, 50 Bee Gate, 55 Bee Gate and the 60 Bee Gate. Gray Bear will said that the tower is the hideout of the 4 other guards. There are also 9 fields: Cherry Field, Chili Field, Lava Field, Ice Field, Ocean Field, Lavender Field, Cotton Field, Garlic Field, Mint Field. (Travelling Bears doean't appear here but you can teleport to the Bee Mountain through Little Angel to comple the NPC's quests). Fourth Boss (Lv.10) Dialogue: So, you're finnally here... I've been waiting for you... ''' '''Hehe... I'm the one who opened the portal... My Brother told that you are strong... Well. Shall i "test" your strength?... How can they think that you are worthy while you can't even defeat me... (If the player loses) Health: 200000 Attack: Blue Wave: Create a blue wave that deals 80 damage on contact. Bubbles: Spawn many bubble floating around. If touched, the player will be trap inside it and after reaching a certain height, the bubble will pop and deals 30 damage to the player. Flood Rises: Water starts flooding. It will stop at a certain height. Deals 7 damage per second if the player is underwater. Some poles also grows for the player to climband avoid the water. Category:Blog posts